User talk:Dune Genesis
--IanWatson 14:24, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Halaku Please stop redirecting Halaku to Hosts. There is no good reason for this edit. And, as the site maintainer, I've reversed your edit what, four times? Five? And you've reinstated your redirect each time. Please, I'm one of the admin. If I change it back to its original state, you should have a good reason for changing that. No, there are no pages for the other Hosts. Yet. There are also no pages for many of the Changeling kith, for example, or the Hunter creeds. Doesn't mean there won't be. That's the point of a Wiki. This is analogous to (for example) there only being an entry for the Giovanni but not yet any of the other clans... so you delete the Giovanni page and move everything onto the Kindred article. As a Wiki, our goal is not less information, but more. Cramming information on all the Hosts onto a single page encourages fewer contributions. Having synopses on that page and then links to larger articles (even if those articles don't yet exist) encourages larger, more detailed contributions. Unless you have a good reason to undo the edit of one of the admin, please don't. --Ian 01:22, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Headdesk Dune, I appreciate your enthusiasm, and you have made some valid contributions to the Wiki. However, you have been making a ton of edits to fairly important articles for no reason that I can determine. Fr'ex, redirecting our article on vampires to our article on the Vampire game. It's become clear that, when you don't understand the reason we've done something, you change it to suit your whim rather than trying to understand the reason for the existing structure, or even asking other people before making any changes. I'm forced to undo a lot of the changes you've made, and the effort it takes to reverse many of your edits is often greater than the effort it took to write the article in the first place. As such, I'm going to block you from making edits for the span of two weeks. If you want to continue making contributions, I suggest you spend those weeks going through our help system and seeing if you can determine why things are they way they are. After that, you can continue making edits here. But I recommend that if you want to set up a redirect or move content around, you bring the issue up for general discussion first. --Ian 20:18, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Un-needed Edits While you've done some nice work on the Wiki, you continue to rearrange articles needlessly. If you have a reason for making major changes like you did to Vampire: The Masquerade and Kindred (VTM), you need a reason for those changes other than they don't suit you and you need to discuss with the community members why. In this case, all of the main pages for the old World of Darkness lines are in the same format for the same reason: consistancy. If I go to any of those pages I know what information I am going to find there. Likewise, the Kindred article is more for those unfamiliar with the terminology of Vampire (think the dictionary sections at the end of the intro chapter of the books). We don't do it to be control-freaks; we do it because there needs to be some kind of organization so the wiki is useful to anyone looking for the information it holds. If you have any questions as to why something is where it is, ask on the article's talk page, and someone will be happy to discuss it with you to see how things can be improved. Likewise, if you have any questions about the wiki in general, any of us would be happy to help you out. But if you continue to arbitrarily change the wiki without reason so it becomes difficult to navigate, your suspension may be re-enstated. BebopKate 20:17, 11 April 2006 (UTC) : Here is his quote: :No. Vampires are presented in two different ways in the cWOD. The internal look at them, with their physiology, their politics and their clan division (Kindred (VTM)). Then the external look at them, largely as antagonists, who don't necessarily have clans or politics (Vampire (cWOD)). --Ian 21:24, 23 March 2006 (UTC) --Dune Genesis 19:15, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :: I agree on the Vampire (cWOD). Looking at it now, I also agree with the physiology being in the Kindred (VTM). But I think the details on clans and the bulk of the social information still belongs in Vampire: The Masquerade, as that works with the same format as other articles on the main game lines. Sorry, I'm not trying to confuse you or anything, but I just think its useful if similar articles have similar formats. You might want to look at the other lines (like Werewolf: The Apocalypse or Wraith: The Oblivion) to see how they've been managed. BebopKate 03:20, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Edit sumary Not much of a nitpick but when you make a edit could you add a short summary of what you did in the edit summary area? It lets us other editors know what you did without actually checking the page history. Thanks. Whispering 01:42, 14 April 2006 (UTC)